Naruto Benjamin Parker In Earth 616
by The Superior Straight-Edge
Summary: Warning:This is a spin-off, the original story should be read first. After a quick battle with a second-class villain, Naruto Parker finds himself waking up in a world that's not so different from his own. With the responsibilities of a hero still weighing on his shoulders, Naruto dons his costume to continue upholding the phrase: With great power comes great responsibility!


**You wanted it! You got it! Naruto Parker in Earth 616 is now it's own stand alone story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Prologue: Parting in such sweet sorrow.**

"You have got to me kidding me with this..." One Naruto Benjamin Parker muttered to himself as he came to the conclusion a problem free day wasn't possible for him. It's been a couple of months since the sixteen year-old went from being Midtown High's top student to the famed teenage hero, Wild-Fox by way of a genetically altered spider bite. During Naruto's short tenure as a costumed hero, the blond Parker found his life filled with crazy situations that belong in movies; super powered psychos, sexy assassins, sexy Mutants, sexy robots, killer robots, giant robots, small robots, super soldiers and so many other crazy things that kept his girlfriend in a constant state of worry.

But for all of the experience Naruto managed to gain throughout his crazy life, the teen was finding his current situation completely foreign. "How do you only accept cash? It's 2014!" Naruto proclaimed while waving around his bank card in annoyance. Slung over the blond's shoulder was a backpack which contained all of his Wild-Fox gear, he learned a long time ago not to leave home without costume, just in case.

Behind the mini-mart's cash register stood Naruto's current opponent, the store's owner. "How many times must I say it, I don't like cards! They are very impersonal! So no cash no service!" It was obvious the older man felt very strong about his stance.

"But...that's dumb!" Naruto stated while trying to wrap his head about the man's odd reasoning. "Do you have any idea how much money you're loosing?"

"Just let it go and pay for the milk, Naruto. I really want to be there when Aunt May pulls the cookies out oven." Next to the spiky haired blond stood Mary Jane Watson, his girlfriend/best friend. She also likes to think of herself as a critical part in Naruto's hero life given that she's responsible for the creation of Naruto's multiple Wild-Fox costumes.

"Hmph, fine." Naruto grunted out of he begrudgingly withdrew a couple of dollars out of his pocket and planted them on the store's counter. "I was just trying making a point..." After paying for their milk and a quick intense stare down, the still annoyed teen followed MJ out of the store's front door. "My mind is boggled, MJ, it's boggled."

After leaving the store, the couple began making their way back home with intent to enjoy some freshly baked cookie, however before they could cover a complete city block the two came to a pause when a group of cop cars sped past them. "Looks like trouble." Mary Jane commented as she followed the cars with her eyes, and that meant the chances of Naruto getting himself a freshly baked cookie just greatly decreased.

"Looks like it." Naruto said as he slid his backpack into his hand. "Here, take the milk. Hopefully this won't last long."

Once MJ took the bag that contained the milk from Naruto, she gave him a quick peak on the lips. "Go get'em Tiger."

After flashing Mary Jane a foxy grin Naruto headed towards the nearest place he could change into his Wild-Fox costume without fear of being discovered. "Till then, red!"

-Minutes later-

"It's always something!" Was the shout a number of New Yorkers heard before they looked up to catch a glance at their city's youngest hero, clad in his full Wild-Fox gear, swing above their heads. The main parts of his costume, meaning the torso and legs, were both formfitting and colored a dark-red while the gloves, boots and the utility belt around his waist were a simple black. As for his facial features they were hidden by a combination of a ninja mask and hood that was attached to the bodysuit's shoulders, both were also dark-red except two triangular black ears that were attached to the hood. And because his technologically modified goggles were currently hanging around his neck, the teen's animal-like blood red eyes were visible to anyone lucky enough to catch a glimpse.

Thanks to sound of police's sirens and gunfire, Naruto had little trouble in locating the crime in progress. "Whoa, this is a bit more than I expected..." The red and black hero muttered to himself as he stood perfectly balanced on the edge of a building, down below members of the NYPD were exchanging shots with a one-story tall robot, whose right hand seemed to be some sort of plasma based weapon. "Got get that things attention, those cops are way outta their league." With that thought in mind, Naruto withdrew a kunai from his belt and hurled it at the bot with the hope it's attention would be diverted on to himself.

Once the sharp missile was within five feet of the robot's perimeter a barely visible wall suddenly made itself know by rendering the kunai useless. However, while the throwing knife may have failed to test the strength of the robot's exterior it did managed to direct the automaton's attention to the hero.

"That was a force field..." Pushing aside his urge to geek out at the awesomeness of personalized force repealing shielding, Naruto jumped from the building and meet the robot in the streets. "Here's your options, Iron Giant," Wild-Fox started as greenish sparks started to dance around his hands. "Give up, shut down, deactivate, go to sleep mode and if none of that compute, 10001111001!"

Instead of verbalizing an answer, the robot raised one of its tree trunk sized arms and transformed it into a plasma cannon. A purplish light could be seen moments before the bot began to fire off a couple of shots.

"Are you seriously trying to blast me, Mr. Roboto!?" Wild-Fox said while using his inhuman speed and agility to dodge the robot's purple blast with ease. "Don't you know who you're dancing with right now? Wild 'the people's champ' Fox! I don't get tagged, I tag!" After avoid every blast that was sent his way, the young hero decided to go on the offensive. "Venom-Blast!" Shots of green energy that resembled electricity sprung forth from Naruto's hand only to be stopped by the bot's force field. "Damn..." He cursed at seeing his attack render useless.

As the the robot's force field held strong under the cops' still present gunfire, the part that counted for the bot's head suddenly began lower, revealing it contained a pilot, although the rest of his body safely tucked inside the robot, the man's facial features were on full display. If it wasn't for the giant robot/battle suit the man was currently occupying, he'd honestly look like the type of person you'd easily on the street without noticing; nondescript face, average haircut, almost nothing special. "Ha! You idiots can't beat me! Beat the Jumper!" The man yelled, the force field was the main key to his overwhelming confidence. "Bring me the Avengers! Bring me a real challenge!"

'_The Avengers_?' Naruto thought in confusion as he continued to avoid being clipped by a plasma ball. '_Who in the hell are the the Avengers?'_ As the shots finally came to a halt, Naruto put his wondering aside for later and quickly theorize either the cannon has overheated or the overzealous psycho spent the robot's energy cell. "Hey! Crazy guy, I got something for ya!" The hooded blond shouted before tossing a web-grenade at the now named jumper. Like his other attempts, the web-grenade failed to hit home because of the force field, but instead of being stopped at five feet the grenade made it two feet before the field activated. _'Yep, all of those necessary shots musta been a heavy drain on that's power source.'_

Either paying no mind or not notice his battle suit's weakened force field, the man went on to taunt the teen. "You can't beat me, you freaking kid! Not on your own, where's Sentry, where's Spider-Man, where's Thor!? I want the big guys! Not some no name punk!"

Not caring to acknowledge the fact he never heard of any guys named 'Sentry or Spider-Man', Wild-Fox focused on the insult that was directed towards him. "No Name!?" The hero repeated in annoyance. "You're the C-lister caller yourself 'Jumper!" With a sneer underneath his mask, Naruto made a beeline towards the the jumper while easily swerving out of the way of some significantly weakened plasma blast. "Enough of your crazy!" As he jump upward to deliver a a Venom-Blast infused punch, Naruto was caught off guard by the uncanny nimbleness the robot had and was sideswiped by one of its massive arms. The attack sent the teen barreling into a nearby police cruiser.

As he watched the hero's body harshly impact with the police car, Jumper couldn't even attempt to control himself and immediately began a maniacal laugh. "I love this fucking suit!" It was obvious by his expression the man was drunk on power. "Come on little people give me all you got!" Now with the hero dealt with it was time to turn on the cops and all the idiot pedestrians who don't know when to run. "It's time to burn New York and not even your mightiest heroes can stop me! Now is the winter of your 'freakin' discontent!" As he raised his weapon to the gathered crowds a shout from behind stopped him in his tracks

"Hey dingbat! Commanding his highly advanced battle suit to turn around, Jumper gained a eyeful of the teen hero holding a police car above his head. "I got your discontent right here!" And with that said, the car was tossed onto battle armor causing it collapse underneath the weight and force. "And it's Summer, bitch."

"Son of bitch!" Still trying to stay in the fight, the man used the robot's strength to push the car aside but before it could make it back to a standing position, Wild-Fox made his presence know by wrapping his arm around the robot's arm. "No! No, no, no! Please don't do that!" His cries fell on deaf ears as the hero ripped the bot's plasma cannon off using his bare hands. "I'll kill you for that, you little bastard!"

Without a care, Naruto tossed aside the dismembered cannon and gave the overwhelmed criminal a deadpanned stare. "You see this face I'm making, this is my terrified face." Wild-Fox said as he began dismantling the rest of the robot piece by piece. "Now shut up while break your toys!" As he continue to tear into suit Naruto it wasn't long before he came across a small glowing purple sphere. The intense buzzing sensation his Animal Instincts sent running down his spin told him the item was extremely dangerous. "That ain't-" That was the last the gathered crowd was able to hear the teen and robot driving man disappeared in a bright flash of light.

* * *

"…So I was like, you're not supposed to wear white after Labor Day and then I webbed him up!" Peter Benjamin Parker said, upon reaching reaching the conclusion of last battle with the C-list villain shocker. The room was almost completely silent as the rest of his fellow New Avengers just stared at him as if he was crazy. "I thought it was funny…" The part-time photographer said in a dis-heartened tone, even his fellow Spider-Person, shook her head in slight embarrassment at the joke.

"Okay, moving on…" Anthony 'Tony' Stark said in an attempt to relive the room of the awkwardness his protégé accidentally filled it with; seriously, Peter's a great guy, has a good head on his shoulders and the heart of a true hero but those jokes. "I was thinking earlier today that maybe it's time we confront Doom about his actions as of late. He's been sending more and more of his annoying Doombots out and they are becoming real distractions from other problems." A fact well know to most the heroes of New York given how they often found themselves in battle with the robots.

"So what do you propose we do, Tony?" Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman inquired. "We can either confront him as heroes or we can do it without the costumes."

"Defiantly without the costumes," Luke Cage said, chiming in on the matter. "Doom's already a sensitive man, we go marching up to him suited up, he'll be ready for war."

"And another Secret War is the last thing we need." Steve Rogers added. "Nick Fury's still in hiding because of his actions. So I suggest we do this diplomatically as American citizens not the Avengers. Maybe we can call up a representative from Washington to accompany us."

Tony nodded positively at Steve's suggestion but still saw the problems that could arise, nothing is ever simple when Victor Von Doom is involved. "There's no reason why we shouldn't be able to talk this problem out with Doom but we still have to approach him letting him know that we are not begging him to stop sending his Doombots out but telling him."

Peter was a bit skeptical at showing even a bit of minor aggression towards the spell casting dictator; the man has a history of placing his own citizens in jail just because he wasn't pleased with way they pronounced his name. "Luke's right, tin-head, all it take is one little remark that ruffles doom's cape and we got a war on our hands."

"I'm aware of that Peter, that's why I want to-!" Before Tony could finish he found himself interrupted by AC-DC's popular song 'Back in Black' emerging from his pocket. "Sorry about that, just give me a second." The inventor said as he withdrew his phone. "Huh, it's Carol." Or better know to the public as the blond bombshell Ms. Marvel.

"Isn't she on patrol?" Jessica asked; it wasn't like Carol to make calls during patrol unless she needed some back up.

"World's most mightiness bachelor speaking." Tony said as he pressed the phone against his ear, from the sound of the background noise it was obvious she was flying.

"_Turn your charm off, Tony. We got a situation." _He heard Carol began on her end of the phone. _"I'm on my to the tower with an unconscious teen, so you might want to begin prepping the med bay." _There was a slight hint of panic in her voice.

"The med bay?" Tony repeated in confusion. Whatever's wrong with this mystery teen must be above normal doctors pay grade if she's bringing to their medical bay. "Can you give me any details, Carol. Might give me clue about what I'm in for.

"Don't have a solid answer for you now, Tony, but I'm not seeing any open wounds. Just get the room ready, I'll be there soon._" _That was all Tony heard before Carol hung up on him.

"Right," Tony muttered as his hi-tech phone somehow read his brainwaves and called the Avenger's official butler. "Jarvis began prepping the medical for a visitor, I'll be joining you there soon." After ending the call it wasn't long before the Stark heir found himself joined by a number of his teammates.

"What this about the med bay, Tony?" Steve asked with a little worry leaking into his voice. When it came to his teammates' safety, the super-solider always had a difficult time keeping his emotions bottled.

Gesturing to the team to follow him, Tony began regaling them about his short conversation with Carol concerning an unconscious teenager.

"What's so special about this kid that made her decide to bring him here and not a normal hospital?" Luke asked, it wasn't that he had a problem with someone who wasn't a superhero getting treated at the Avengers' tower he was just curious as to why.

"I have no idea." Tony responded as he and his team got on the elevator that led to the medical area. "But I'm sure we'll found out when Carol gets here."

As the group exited the elevator they came upon the sight of their aged butler, Jarvis readying an assortment of medical machinery. "Ah, Master Stark, you didn't really give me and specifics about what equipment to prepare so I've started quite a few things."

"Thanks you, Jarvis, I just hope we don't need to use most of these things." He said placing a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "You can go now, I'll take it from here."

"As you wish, Master Stark." As Jarvis made his way out of the med bay Carol entered and just like previously stated on the phone she was holding onto an unconscious person. At first glance no one was able to get a look at the teen given how fast Carol was moving but once she placed the teen down on the nearest empty bed the whole team moved in to get a good look.

Not unlike a number of the Avengers' associates and villains, the unconscious teen was dressed in a costume that showed off the fact he wasn't an 'average joe'.

"Anyone else getting a ninja vibe because I'm totally getting a ninja vibe." Peter said as he took note of the dark colors in the teenager's costume and the mask that hid his facial features. "So what's the story with this kid, Carol?"

"I honestly haven't a clue." Carol answered as she picked up the hi-tech goggles that hung around the teen's neck. _'Looks like a costume build.' _The blond woman idly noted before regaling her team about how she saved the kid from falling to his death. "There I was just doing my patrol when suddenly I look up to see this kid falling from the sky, after I caught him I flew upward to see If I can catch a glance at what he was tossed from but I couldn't find any signs of any aircraft." The busty woman explained.

"Maybe he was flying too fast and the G-forces knocked him out." Peter proposed; there were quite a few times during mid-air combat he found himself knocked unconscious only to be awoken just in time by his spider-senses.

"I'm don't think that's the case." Tony said as he lightly tapped the unconscious teen's chest. "The material this kid uses in his costume is highly adaptable to extreme changes, so I'm doubting a couple of pounds if air pressure made the kid go night-night a couple of miles above Manhattan." The playboy genius noted aloud while wondering how a teenager could get his hands on such a durable battle fabric.

"Does anyone here have any idea who he is?" Steve asked since he didn't recognize the fox-theme teenager himself, but given how Spider-man and Luke dealt with all sorts of crime around New York he figured maybe on of them knew the kid to be a street level costumed hero or villain. The general response from the entire team was more or less no.

"So here's the question that's on everyone's mind, do we unmask the kid." Spider-Woman asked as she placed her hands on her hips and looked around he room. Bad guys excluded, unmasking a hero whose civilian identity wasn't public knowledge was something just about every respectable superhero considered taboo.

Underneath his own mask, Peter grimaced at the thought of unmasking this poor kid, considering the great lengths he took to keep his identity a secret, the web-head held a utmost respect for mask. "For the record, I'm totally on the fence about unmasking this kid, unless he's a criminal, I think we should respect his identity."

The first to make a counterpoint against Peter's argument was Tony. "While I can easily see where you're coming from Spidey, I'm not seeing the problem with unmasking him here, in this totally private setting with us trustworthy heroes as the only real witness. Besides, how can we help him if we don't know who he is."

After a couple more minutes of debating the rights and wrongs of unmasking an unconscious person, the Avengers finally came to the conclusion removing the teen's mask was in his best interest. Jessica was giving the honor. And let's see what's behind door number one." The moment Jessica hand brushed against the teen's hood she soon found her wrist being placed in a tight grip.

Slitted red eyes opened to the sight of raven haired woman wearing a full-body red and yellow costume. "Aren't you at least gonna buy me dinner first?" The teen said a mere second before he released his grip on the woman's wrist a leap off the bed. Upon landing, the misplaced young hero was going to make an attempt to locate the nearest exit but the sight of two familiar faces caused him to lower his guard. "Mr. Rogers? Mr. Stark?" For some reason he couldn't explain, the two seemed different from the Captain America and Iron-Man he knew. They gave off a more Older and experienced vibe, but their individual scent identified them as the Ultimate member's he idolized. Captain America, for his overwhelming sense of responsibility and duty even though he can sometimes come off as a major jerk. And Tony, for his ability to make nerds seem like the coolest people on the planet, although he does at times gives off a alcoholic vibe. "What the heck's going on?"

The two Avengers shared a brief look with each other before turning their attention on the fox-theme teen. "Do we know you?" Tony asked while searching his memories for any run-ins with a red and black clad teenager. The way the kid talk suggest he knew them on a personal level.

"Are you serious?" Wild-Fox said in a slightly miffed voice. "I know I'm small peas to compared to the Ultimates but I didn't think I was that forgettable." After all, he did, at one point saved their entire team from being blown to smithereens.

"And who exactly are the Ultimates?" Spider-Man asked. Just like everyone else in the room, the web-slinger has been around the super powered block more than a couple of times, and during his tenure he has teamed up with the best of the best to take on the worst of the worst. And yet, he was drawing a blank on anyone or any team called the Ultimates.

"Are you serious right now?" Naruto asked the man who modeled his costume after a spider. "How can you ask that when your standing right next to two members of the Ultimates." He gestured to both Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. "And since we seemed to be playing twenty questions right now, who are you?"

Now that question set off a few alarms with the Avengers, hate him or love him, Spider-Man is one of the most recognizable figures in New York City thanks to the Daily Bugle. "You've never heard of Spider-Man?" Ms. Marvel asked in disbelief. After a couple of seconds without receiving her response, the leotard clad woman noted the teen's attention was focused...elsewhere. "Eyes up, brat!" Yep, defiantly a teenager.

Brushing off the fact he was caught staring, Naruto smoothly returned to his original question. "Can someone just please tell me what's going on? One moment I'm dealing with an idiot in Queens and the next I'm waking up here." From Naruto's perspective, the transition happened in the blink of an eye.

"Yeah, there's some conflicts in our stories." Carol said as she folded her arms underneath her chest. Although most of the teen's facial features were hidden by his mask and hood, she can tell he was staring at her with a face filled with confusion. "Because not ten minutes ago I found you a couple of miles above Staten Island doing very convincing impression of a falling star."

"Wha?" Was The teenager's well thought out response. "Are you guys trying to mess with me or something? Because I was just in Queens fighting some guy named the Leaper, or something like that." Hell, his back was still feeling numb from being tossed into the cop car.

At this point, Captain America choose to speak up. "Let's just revisit all of this later." The super solider said before offering the teenager his undivided attention. "And you, son. Hows about a name?"

This whole situation was getting stranger and stranger causing Naruto to put back up his defenses. "Wild-Fox, the name's Wild-Fox. Y'know, New York's most ruggedly handsome superhero."

"Debatable." Tony said before asking a question of his own. "And how is it that you know us?"

"Okay, enough!" Wild-Fox suddenly yelled as 'Venom-Lighting' began to gather around his hands. "Just what the hell is going on here?" First the unfamiliar faces, then the lack of knowledge about the Ultimates and now Tony and Steve looking at him like stranger.

Unwilling to fight a confused teenager, Luke Cage stepped forward while holding up both of his hands in a placid gesture. "Whoa calm down kid, we're just as confused as you."

"Yeah, I'll bet!" Naruto said with sarcasm filling his voice. "Now what the hell do you guys want from me?" If this was another of Osborne's stupid plots...

"To help," Spider-Woman said. "We just want to help."

The lack of Animal instincts somewhat corroborated the woman's words. "You wanna help? From this point on, tell me nothing but the truth. Now, where am I?"

"The Avengers' Tower." Tony Answered. It was now becoming obvious this kid took a very unexpected trip against his will.

Instantly, Naruto latched on to the 'Avengers' term. Without a problem, he could easily recall how that idiot in the battle suit demanded to take on the Avengers. "You guys are called the Avengers, not the Ultimates?" It was answer he already knew but that didn't stop him from asking.

"That's right." Tony confirmed. "Now if you don't mind answering my question, what were the last things you remember doing before waking up here?"

Naruto, feeling an oncoming headache, removed his hood and began massaging his temple. He didn't care that everyone was giving a view of spiky locks. "A light. A bright purple light. Listen, you don't have to go any further. I already know what you're getting at. The Multiverse theory." At this point, Naruto was ready to detach the word 'theory'. He had first came upon the theory when researching some of Reed Richards' early work before he became Mr. Fantastic. "Ugh, there I was, just trying to get some milk for the cookies Aunt May was baking and now here I am waking up in a new freaking universe. Typical Parker luck."

Spider-Man's reaction was instant. "Wait! What!?"

**Done and done!**

**No changes have been made since this story's feature on my original Naruto Parker story but a new chapter will be out every soon. **


End file.
